True Love Always Dies
by PoisonIvy32
Summary: His smile warmed me inside. "Come on. Someone wants to meet you." He grabbed my hand and took me inside only to find myself staring at my wost nightmare. "It is so good to see you again love." "Victor." I hissed, remembering everything that had happened.
1. Plans for the Future

_**Sorry Guys! I know. I deleted the 1**__**st**__** chapter and left you hanging for a LONG time. You were probably wondering what happened. No? You weren't? It's okay. I'm not to broken hearted. Anyway, I learned that if you don't like at all what you are writing, then neither will your readers and when I put the 1**__**st**__** chapter out, I absolutely hated myself because the chapter was horrible. I HATED it. So now, here is the, way **__**TOTALLY DIFFERENT**__**, rewritten version of the Chapter and I hope you all enjoy Book two! **_

_Chapter 1_

_Plans for the Future _

_Maggie_

I still couldn't believe my parents were doing this to me. It was my last year. It was senior year for me and they were making me move. I just couldn't believe it!

"You serious?" Ali asked me, sitting down. She was taken away with the news just as much as I was. "Yea. Dad got a better job in Georgia, so we are moving. I feel like I will be okay with it though. A part of me wants to leave this place."

Ali looked at me like she knew something but I let it go, just like all the other times. "When are you leaving?" She asked me, standing up. A crack of thunder sounded and I smiled. "Man I love thunder," I muttered to myself. "Yea, we know Maggs. Can we get back to the point? You are moving away from me. I don't think I will be able to handle this okay, and neither will…" Ali stopped her sentence, looked at the ground, and then back up at me with a reassuring smiled.

"Ali? What were you going to say?" I wondered, stepping closer to her. She just shrugged and walked on the other side of my room.

Ever sense the start of summer, Ali has been acting weird. She has been distant and what I noticed, she was hanging out with these two guys that were always around. It was weird and I didn't know how to handle it. But I was leaving and I wanted to know what was going on.

"Who are those two guys?" I asked her. She turned to me, her eyes wide. "What?" "Those two guys? The ones with the brown and blonde hair? Kind of tall, really cute? You always hang out with them and it's been bothering me. I am leaving really soon and I think it would count if you told me." I crossed my arms, staring her down.

"They are nobody. Just, um, my cousins that moved here at the beginning of the summer," Ali smiled calmly at me. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Maggie! Can you come down stairs?" My mom yelled from the living room. I sighed

"Look, I'll come by later to pick you up for the movie. Maybe I'll bring my cousins so you can meet them. You and I are going to be spending every minute together before you leave. Promise?" Ali held out her pinky to me and smiled. I smiled back, wrapping my pinky around hers. "I promise."

We both walked down stairs and I sat on the couch as Ali left. "What's up?" I asked my parents. They both had their arms crossed and were looking down at me. "What did I do?" I automatically asked.

"We love you Maggie. We don't want you to be sad because we are moving. We are sorry that it is your last year here, but you dad…" I held up my hand to stop my mom.

"Dad got a new job. We have to move. I understand. I promise, I will be okay. Now, I've got things to do." I stood up and kissed both of them. "I love you both. I know you aren't doing this on purpose."

I walked back upstairs and went straight to my laptop, turning my music on and cranking it. I did blame my parents. They knew that this last year was important to me. I sighed, leaning my back against the chair, putting my hands on my face. This was just going to be great.

_Alex_

"No." I told Ali. "Alex, come on. She's leaving in 3 weeks and you may never see her again," Ali told me. "I will see her. I'm going with," I smiled at Ali.

"What are you talking about?" Ali asked, sitting down on the couch. "I have a house where she is going. I am going to go there and live there so I can watch her. Victor still has high people in high places and sense he is gone, one of them could take his place and come after her. Most vampires know about her now. She isn't as safe as you think."

I sat down, bringing a glass of blood to my lips. Ali looked at Chase for help. "Don't ask me missy. I am going with as well," Chase help up his hands. I frowned, knowing how dangerous that could be. "Just have her meet you again. Please?" Ali stood up over me.

I shook my head. "No. I am not going to. She could remember everything. It's risky, the mind control stuff. If she touches me, or even hears my voice, it could bring back everything that I took away."

Ali narrowed her eyes. "Alex. You need to learn that Maggie isn't how she used to be. She's changed. Even if she doesn't remember everything, she still has changed from the whole experience. You can see it in her. In her eyes. She knows that she is missing something from her memory, but she can't remember. I hate seeing that in her Alex."

I looked at Ali and then Chase. I turned away from them, pacing back and forth. "I just can't risk it Ali. I don't want her remembering."

Chase coughed and spoke up. "I think we should leave her be. If she sees us in Georgia, she will wonder what Ali's 'cousins' are doing there." I smiled at the fact that Chase was actually agreeing with me.

"We can't take risks. If she meets us by accident, that's fine. But not on purpose. I won't allow it," I shook my head and turned back to look at them.

Ali was narrowing her eyes. "Then if you don't want her to find out, why do you spend every night in he bed room, watching her like a lost puppy!"

Chase laughed. "Dude, she got you good man."

I hissed at Chase and then glared at Ali. "I watch her at night to make sure she is safe."

"You watch her because you love her and you want her again. Alex, I really do hope she finds someone soon because this is just sick to see her like this. I keep thinking she will take her own life. I am telling you, she is changed and she wants answers from me," Ali growled at me.

I just stayed quiet. I wasn't going to fight with her. This wasn't worth fighting over.

"Can you just give me time to think about it? Then maybe I will talk with her, again," I asked Ali. She smiled at me. "I will give you 3 days to make a decision."

I nodded and Ali stood up. "Good night."

Ali walked out of the house and I stood there watching her leave. Chase clapped a hand on my shoulder and chuckled. "You are so in for it brother. But, I sure hope you say no. I honestly don't think you should talk to Maggie."

"No. I am not going to. We are going to leave before Ali comes for her answer. Pack whatever you need to. We are leaving in 3 days," I turned and walked upstairs to my room, shutting the door, only to find myself jumping out the window and running for the woods.

_**So, a lot of my first couple chapters will be short, but please bear with me! I was stuck with writers block and stuck with writing my own novel that I want to get published. Please forgive me for not updating all summer! I hope I still have some loyal fans out there somewhere! Please Review and tell me what you think should happen. Should Alex talk to Maggie? Or leave her alone until she moves? **_

_**Thank you guys and yes, I am back! **_


	2. Pool Party

_Chapter 2_

_Pool Party_

_Maggie_

I stood there with a blank look on my face. Ali was waving her hands in front of my face, trying to get my attention. Shaking my head, I focused my attention on her.

"Did you hear anything I said? At all?" She asked me, putting her hands on her hips. I gave her another blank look.

"What?" I asked her. She sighed. "I asked you if you are going to Roxie's pool party tonight."

"Oh. I don't really know," I told Ali, kicking the ground.

Ali put her hands on my shoulders and shook me. "Snap out of it! I know you are moving but that doesn't mean you can mope around. Have fun! Live life a little!"

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not going swimming," I told Ali. She put her hands on her hips. "Just because you have a bad experience when you were younger, doesn't mean you have to stop swimming completely."

I gave Ali a look and walked down the sidewalk, kicking a rock. She sighed and walked next to me. "Just come. It's the last summer of our senior year together. Please come and try to have some fun."

I just nodded. "Ali, I'll come."

She jumped up into the air all happy. She told me goodbye and that she would see my tonight. I kept walking towards my house.

I felt empty. Something in my life was missing, and I knew it. I could tell Ali was keeping something from me. I just didn't know what. I also know that my dad didn't get a new Job. Not on purpose. There was something going on. I am going to find out.

**BREAK**

I pulled my car up to Roxie's house, the sun just setting. Her house was full of people. I sighed, got out, and walked up to her house and to the back.

"Maggie! So glad you could come!" Roxie came up to me and gave me a big hug. "Yea. Thanks for inviting me."

"Sure sure, no problem. Feel free to a drink. We have many kinds. We even have beer in the coolers by the pool. If you need anything, just come and find me. "Roxie gave me a warm smile and walked away.

I looked around. Everyone here was in my class. I knew everyone, but never really talked to them.

"Maggie, come here," I heard my name. I turned and saw Ali in the hot tub. I slowly made my way over to her and looked down at her. She was sitting next to Josh, of the guys I wish I would never have to come in contact with.

"Hey! Get your clothes off and come in! I can see your bathing suit under there! Come on!" Ali smiled at me and noticed I was giving daggers at Josh. He wasn't looking at me, but I knew he knew I was there.

"Maggie? Please?" Ali looked at me with sad eyes. I just gave her a look. She knew I was mad. I went to go find a chair far away from her and Josh and I sat down, watching everyone have fun.

I watched Ali lean in towards Josh and whisper something in his ear. He glanced up at me, smiled and nodded to Ali.

Anger took me over like a dark cloud and I shot up out of the chair.

I walked over to a cooler, grabbing a beer and opening it with a bottle opener. I was never one to drink, but I was just so mad. Ali sometimes just pushed me over the edge.

I turned around and immediately hit a hard chest. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I said, looking up.

A kid with blonde hair was looking down at me smiling. His smiled almost melted me and I suddenly didn't feel angry anymore.

"Maggie, right?" He asked him, his voice singing. "Sorry, I don't know you." I said taking a step back from his naked chest.

He chuckled, noticing me stepping back. "My name is Chase. I'm one of Ali's cousins. She invited me here to meet some people."

I stared at Chase. There was something about him. Something about him that I knew. "Ah, well, it's nice to meet you Chase. You staying with her for the summer?" I asked him.

"No. My brother and I are staying in a rented out house," he explained.

"Oh," I said, looking down at my beer bottle, suddenly feeling stupid.

"You don't seem like one to drink, are you Maggie?" Chase asked me, looking at the bottle in my hand.

I shrugged. "I don't. But, it's a party and well, I'm feeling a little rebellious."

Chase laughed and nodded. "I get it." He suddenly looked up at someone walking over.

I turned to see Josh making his way over to us, a smirk on his face.

"Maggie, nice to see you. How's life treating ya?" Josh chuckled and looked at Chase.

"Hey man, stay away from her. She's a freak." Josh told Chase. Chase frowned at Josh and then looked at me.

Tears were coming to my face. I looked over at Ali, her face blank as she watched what was going to happen.

"Maggie, I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a swim," Josh smiled at me and winked.

"I wouldn't go anywhere or do anything with you, jack ass," I hissed at him. I turned away from him but he grabbed me by my waist.

"Hey man, put her down!" Chase yelled at Josh. Josh just laughed and I was suddenly in the air and then submerged in water.

I wanted to scream but as I did, water filled my lungs. My sight started going black but before I passed out someone grabbed me and pulled me to the surface.

I took a deep breath in gasping for air as I broke the surface. Chase was close to my face, helping me in the water. I pushed him away, kicking at him.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. Everyone was staring at me. Chase let go of me and I made my way to the edge of the pool, pulling myself up.

"Maggie!" Ali yelled, running towards me. "Are you okay?" She asked me. Josh walked over to me. "Ali, why are you asking if she is okay? You're the one who told me to throw her in."

Ali gave Josh a mean look and glanced back at me. "Maggie, I-" I held up my hand to stop her from talking.

I shook my head. I started to walk away but Josh got in my way. Before I could stop myself, I hit my hand across his face.

Storming away, I quickly got to my car, tears running down my face.

"Maggie! Maggie! Wait!" Chase yelled behind me. I didn't stop. I got into my car, started it up, and drove off.

_Chase_

"Why did you go see her? I thought you were on my side!" Alex yelled at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Alex. We can't keep hiding from her. She will see us when we move. I know she will. She's smart. But, today. Man, I could feel her and she wanted it all to end. She is having a hard time Alex, you have no idea."

"You don't think I know? I am at her house every night, watching her sleep! Chase, we need to be smart!"

Ali suddenly burst through the door and ran up to me. "Why were you there?" She asked me, her eyes full of anger.

I got in her face. "You're lucky I was. Why did you do that Ali? Why did you hurt your own friend?"

"I-I thought I would get her to have some fun. She needs it."

I laughed. "Yea, but not that way! You are sick! Making a guy like Josh go up to her, calling a depressed girl a freak, and then throwing her into the water. She almost died! I could hear and feel her heart beat fading Ali! You are her best friend and you just betrayed her!"

I got closer into her face and Alex broke us apart.

"Guys, we can't fight. Ali, you need to be more careful. Maggie is not stable. We need to come up with another plan."

"Yea. Like the first one was great. I know what you did," Ali looked at Alex to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, planting myself on the couch.

"You guys made her parents think they needed to move. Her dad got a new job where they are going," Ali told us. I looked at Alex. His eyes were wide.

"That is why they are moving?" Alex asked. "Yea. His job is fine. But apparently he was offered something much better with better pay. But, I could see the glossiness of their eyes. They were compelled to move."

I looked at the ground.

"Someone wants Maggie to move. That was not us Ali, I assure you," Alex told her.

"Hell, I don't want her to go anywhere," I told them.

Ali shrugged. "I thought you guys knew or did that to get her out of here. Who could it be then?"

We all looked at one another. As confused as we were, we could only think of one person. And he is dead. Victor.

**I AM SO SORRY! I am sorry for the people who has waited pretty much a year for this update. I have been so caught up and I just felt like no one liked this story anymore. But when someone e-mailed me, I saw how much people still wanted to know if I was still going to update. It's summer now. I will hopfully update daily or close to at least twice every week. PLEASE, if I do not update, E-MAIL ME! So, as always, please Review! I like feedback (: **

***P.S. This note is for those who are reading this on the story You, Me, Together, Never. This is the last chapter I am posting on this story. If you want to go to the actual updated one (the one that will now be updated from now on), it is called True Love Always Dies. Thank you! **


	3. Strangers aren't really Strangers

_Chapter 3_

_Strangers aren't really Strangers_

_Maggie_

It had been weeks since I saw Ali. I wanted nothing to do with her. She was trying to make me have fun by getting me thrown into a pool? No. That is not my idea of fun.

But there was still something that bothered me. Chase. That kid. He seemed so familiar, even though I had never met him before. I haven't seen him since the pool party. I've been mostly staying home, packing my things away. I leave in a few days and if you would have asked me a few weeks ago about moving, I would have been pissed. Now I am more than ready to move away and start fresh and new.

I even talked to my parents that when I move, that I could possibly get my own place. I'm growing up and I don't need them anymore. They are very supportive about it, but of course I need to get a job first and a car. I have my work cut out for me.

As I sat on my bed, boxes all around me, the doorbell rang. I threw the book I was reading down onto my bed and went to the door. I looked out the side window to see Ali standing outside. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the door.

"Maggs! Open up, please! I have to talk to you!" She yelled from behind the door. I stood in the kitchen, leaning on the counter.

Maggie! Open the door. You are being a child about this! Please. God this is so bad. Maggie!" Ali yelled. "I am not afraid to bust down the door. You know my strength. Don't make me do it Maggs!"

I stiffened. If she broke the door, I wouldn't know what to tell my parents. I walked to the door and swung it open.

"I don't want to talk to you," I hissed at her and started shutting the door on her, but she stopped me pushing her way in. She frantically made her way through my house.

"Ali? What are you doing? Get out of my house." I told her, following her around.

She was sniffing the air and I heard her start to growl. I haven't heard her growl really and its freaked me out.

"Someone has been here," She hissed, looking at me.

I held my hands up in surrender. "I've been here the whole time and I don't talk to anyone so I don't know what to say."

She took her phone out of her pocket and she looked at me, bit her lip and then looked back at her phone and started typing.

"Ali, if you aren't going to tell me what is going on, I would like you to get out of my house and I can continue my packing." I told her.

She shook her head. "You are going anywhere." She told me.

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"When did you see you parents last?" She asked me.

"This morning?" I said, confused as all hell.

She kept walking around, typing on her phone. I tried to get a look at who she was texting, but I couldn't see. "Shit shit shit." She breathed under her breath. I was so confused.

"Ali, tell me what the hell is going on right now!" I screamed at her. She stopped in her tracks and looked at me, her eyes wide. "I want to know what the hell is going on. Stop keeping secrets from me. Tell me why you are here, who those guys are because they sure as hell aren't your cousins. I've met your entire family. Plus you are a horrible liar. If you don't tell me, I want you out of my life. I don't need you to ruin it more."

Ali opened her mouth but nothing came out. I rolled my eyes and shook my head and turned around and ran into a body.

I looked up and there stood a man, his brown hair falling in his face. I backed away, biting my lip. He looked so familiar. I felt the same thing when I saw Chase at the pool party.

"Um.." I couldn't form words. I looked at Ali and she was holding the bridge of her nose.

"Maggs, this is Alex. Alex, Maggs. Okay. Now you know each other. Alex. Figure out what this scent is because I'm freaking out a bit," Ali said.

Alex only nodded and started walking around.

"Is he like you? A wolf?" I asked Ali. She went from watching Alex to looking at me.

"It's better if you don't ask questions Maggie. Just go with it. You will know soon enough, I'm sure." Ali gave me a tiny hug and then followed Alex into the other room.

I stood there alone in my living room. I sat down on the couch to keep from falling over. Something flashed in my mind. And it took me off guard. Because it was an image of me and that Alex kid kissing.

Shaking my head, I looked up to see them coming from the hall arguing. I stood up slowly.

"I would appreciate it if you both left. Alex, I don't know you and you just came into my house. Ali, I'm still so pissed at you. You aren't telling me what is going on and I want nothing to do with what is going on if you aren't going to tell me. Please. Get out." I walked over to the front door and opened it for them.

Ali looked at Alex and then made her way out.

But Alex stood there, staring at me. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. My breathing became short and more images passed through my mind of us kissing. I bit my lip and finally looked away.

"Please." I whispered.

Alex started walking towards me and stopped for a second in front of me. I looked up at him and there was hurt in his eyes. I could see. I wanted to lean up and hug him, to make sure he was alright, but I didn't know him. It was weird feeling like this. I wanted him out. I was scared of what I was feeling.

Alex finally stepped through the door and out after Ali. I shut the door, leaned against it and fell to the floor, tears filling my face.

_Alex_

She knew. She knew me. I could see it all over her face. She knew something, even if she wasn't saying anything.

"You idiot. I didn't know you would show up in her house. I thought you weren't going to show yourself to her," Ali growled at me.

"Yeah, well I thought Chase was would do the same but I guess he didn't now, did he?" I told her, walking past her and down the road.

"You know that scent as well as I do Alex. He's here. He wants her still."

"We don't know that," I said, shaking my head. I had killed Victor with my own hands. I watched him die. He couldn't be alive. He couldn't be here.

"You know he is. He doesn't care if we know he is here. He wants us to know. And I think he wants us to know that we can't do an-" I cut her off by turning around and grabbing her throat, shoving her into the nearest car.

She grabbed at my hand, trying to get me to let go.

"I know he is here, Ali. I know he is coming for her. I'm not stupid. I want to keep her safe, but I can't. She is going to get her memories back and I can't stop it. You need to shut up because you are telling me things I already know. And I will kill anyone that gets in my way right now. Don't test me!" I yelled in her face.

I let go of her, my fingers leaving marks on her neck that soon disappeared.

She looked at me. "You're changing. You would have never done that to me before."

"Yeah, well you aren't human anymore Ali. I have a lot on my mind right now. Sometimes I crack. It happens," I said, turning away.

She stepped out in front of me.

"No. You are becoming Chase. Soon you will be killing people without care. I can see it in your face." Ali, touched my arm.

I yanked away and shook my head. "The only thing keeping me sane right now is Maggie. Don't Ali. I know I'm changing. Chase knows it too. Something is happening and we are trying to figure it out. Just… leave me be right now. I need to go talk to Chase. Stay around Maggie's house. Who knows where Victor is right now."

Before Ali could get another word in, I ran off, not wanting to deal with her, with Chase, or even Maggie right now. I needed to be alone and figure out what was happening. Especially with me.

**I'm Back. Okay. Recently I have been getting reviews and messages to continue the story. I love that you guys are still so into this story and want to know more. So here is chapter 3. Please review, let me know. Like I say, no reviews, no updates. So please, if you want more, let me know. Love you all. Thank you for sticking with me after all this time. **


	4. The Ugly Truth

_Chapter 4_

_The Ugly Truth_

_Chase_

I hadn't heard from Alex in 2 days and I was getting worried. With Victor out there somewhere, who knows what could possibly happen.

"And he grabbed my neck, pushed me up against a car. I thought he was going to rip my head off," Ali said. She was telling me what happened between her and Alex the other day. My arms were crossed as I leaned against the door that led to our basement.

"I don't know what to say Ali. He and I are both changing. It's like when we first turned. Only that was very sudden. This is different. It's messing with our minds, him more than myself. He hates being evil and with that side of him coming out, things are going to get messy." I told her, holding the bridge of my nose trying to think.

"Okay. Well how do we keep him at bay? I mean soon he is going to crack, right? What if he does around Maggie? I can't let that happen Chase. You can't let that happen."

"As of right now, it seems like she is the one keeping him sane for the most part. We just can't let her out of our sight. If Victor is back and trying to get to her, then we have to keep her safe. Because if he takes her, Alex will flip and everything good in him will be gone and he will be my old brother again. He will do anything to get what he wants. Even if that means killing people. Just like I used to do." I sat down at the table, wondering what we could possibly do.

I sighed and shook my head. "Look. We will figure this out Chase. I know we will. We can be smarter than Victor." Ali came over to me and gave me a hug from behind.

I looked up at her and shortly smiled at her. "Thanks, but it's not that simple. He may have had you changed, but you don't know him like I do. He is the reason my and Alex are vampires. That we can do extraordinary things. That our personalities changed and probably the reason they are changing again. Ali… we can not underestimate him. While we think we are 1 step ahead of him, he will be 4 steps ahead of us. He has people everywhere, watching."

She kneeled down by my side and took my hand in hers. I closed my eyes, trying to think.

"Chase. Don't worry about it okay. Now look, I am going to go over to Maggie's house and see if her parents have showed up. We need to make sure she is safe."

She gave me a quick hug, and walked away from me. The last I saw of her that day was her wolf tail running through the back door and into the woods.

When she was far enough away, I yelled and punched my fist through the table, breaking it in half. Everything was falling apart. Victor had a hold on all of us and he was planning something none of us will probably be ready for.

_Maggie_

My parents haven't come home yet and I was freaking out. They are never gone this long. I grab the car keys from the kitchen and get into my car. I don't know where I am going, but I had to figure out what was going on.

I drive into town, to the U-Haul place where they said they would be. With moving soon, they had to rent something to haul all of our stuff.

When I pulled in, I saw their car there still.

The night grew longer and colder and I took my jacket from the car seat and put it on, mustering the energy to get out of the car.

The place was obviously closed, but I had to look around.

I walked around my parent's car, trying to see if anyone struggled. I noticed the passanger side window busted in and the keys still in the car.

I backed away, tears filling my eyes.

"You okay?" I heard behind me. I turned around to see the kid that was in my house before.

"No. I am not okay. My parents are missing, my best friend is not who I thought she was and I have no clue who you are, which you are clearly following me. Something is going on and I am freaking out and I'm losing my mind." I cried, falling to the ground crying.

The guy slowly walked over and kneeled down, touching me lightly and brought me back to my feet. He faced me, and smiled slightly and wiped the tears from my face.

"Whats your name again?" I asked him, sniffing. "Alex," He told me.

"Alex. Can you tell me what is going on?" I asked him through my tears.

His slight smile went away and looked blankly at me.

"Right. Of course you can't." I nodded and pulled away from him and walked past him.

"Wait," He said, grabbing my arm. He spun me around and suddenly he was kissing me.

At first I tried pulling away, but I melted into his kiss. It felt… natural. Like we had done this before. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, pulling him closer to me. He felt safe. Like home. He made me feel like everything was going to be okay. But then I remembered I barely knew this kid and he was kissing me.

I pulled away finally, backing away from him, touching my lips. "I barely know you." I whispered. I saw hurt in his eyes, but his face told me something different.

"I know." He told me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I jus-just something is happening to me and you just seem to make it all better. It's hard to explain, but you have a very calming presence to you."

I bit my lip, and took another step back. "I'm sorry but I have to find my parents. God, I barely know you and we are standing here kissing by my parents car which was clearly broken into and they are missing. How stupid am I."

Quickly, I turned around and started walking to my car, my head racing.

"Do you want help finding them?" Alex called after me.

"No. I just. No I don't want help. I'm sorry Alex don't take it personally but I have to do this alone." I got into my car and sped off. I look into my rear view mirror and witness Alex punching a hole through a window on my parent's car. I could barely make out the look on his face, but it looked like he was hurt, lost and confused. I took my eyes away, and kept driving, going to the police.

_Alex_

I was stupid. Shit. Why did I do that. Why did I kiss her? She is spiraling out of control and I fucking kissed her. What is wrong with me.

I looked down at my bloody hand from punching her parents car.

"Looks like you've had a crazy night." I heard. I rolled my eyes.

Ali walked up next to me. "At least she is not harmed Alex, that is the main thing."

"But she is lost Ali. You should have seen her. Her parents are missing and she is so lost. We can't help her with any of this. Her life is falling apart around her." I stopped myself from saying anymore.

"She will be fine." Ali said. "She is strong."

"Ali, don't you get it? This is what Victor wants. He is ripping everything from her. Her family, her friends. Everything. Why do you think you told something to go throw her in the pool. Obviously you wouldn't have done it. Someone compelled you to and compelled the guy to. You had no clue what was going on and you thought it was a good idea. Someone took her parents. And someone is changing me and Chase without us knowing it. He has people who can do that Ali. I know it. He wants this. He wants her to crack. Why didn't I see it before!"

I took off in a run, following after Maggie. I had to keep her safe. Even if that meant changing everything about me and turning into something dark and sinister.


End file.
